Buồm
Sails là Vật Dụng có trong Thẻ Hàng Hải ở trong bản Don't Starve: Shipwrecked. Tác dụng của nó là tăng tốc độ của Thuyền cho phép Thuyền di chuyển được trong khi nhân vật cầm các đồ khác như Công Cụ, Vũ Khí,... đặc biết là Nguồn Sáng. Buồm sẽ mất dần độ bền theo thời gian dùng. Có thể dùng Cuộn Kim Khâu để sửa hoàn toàn các loại trừ Cánh Quạt Sắt cần phải dùng Bánh Răng để sửa. Lưới Rà sẽ chiếm vị trí của buồm ngoài ra thuyền cần có ô trang bị thì mới cắm được buồm (Bè Gỗ, Bè, Ván Lướt,The 'Sea Legs' không có ô trang bị) __TOC__ Buồm Lá Dừa Buồm lá dừa tăng thêm tốc độ cho người chơi khi dùng thuyền. Nguyên mẫu cần Máy Khoa Học để tạo hoặc nhận từ Yaarctopus khi trao đổi bằng Cơm Cuộn California. Buồm Lá tăng tốc độ ít nhất, dễ tạo nhất, độ bền thấp nhất. . Buồm Vải Buồm vải tăng thêm tốc độ cho người chơi khi dùng thuyền. Nguyên mẫu cần Máy Luyện Kim để chế tạo hoặc nhận từ Yaarctopus khi trao đổi bằng Súp Mướp Tây Hải Sản. Được làm từ các món dễ tìm, tăng tốc độ tương đối cao, độ bền vừa phải Buồm Da Rắn Buồm da rắn tăng thêm tốc độ cho người chơi khi dùng thuyền. Nguyên mẫu cần Máy Luyện Kim để chế tạo. Phần tăng thêm ở giữa buồm lá và buồm vài nhưng với độ bền cao nhất trong tất cả các loại buồn, là lựa chọn tốt nhất cho những chuyến du hành dài ngày ở trên biển. Buồm Lông Vũ Buồm lông vũ tăng thêm tốc độ cho người chơi khi dùng thuyền. Nguyên mẫu cần Máy Khoa Học để tạo. Nó có mức tăng cao thứ 2 nhưng có độ bền thuộc diện thấp nhất như buồm lá. Đề nghị nên nuôi giống Doydoy trước khi giết nó(vì cả thê giới chỉ 2 con) nếu không nó sẽ trở thành mặt hàng giới hạn chỉ chế được một lần, phải sửa bằng Cuộn Kim Khâu. Cánh Quạt Sắt Cánh quạt sắt tăng thêm tốc độ cho thuyền và cần Máy Luyện Kim để tạo nguyên mẫu. Tăng tốc độ cao nhất với độ bền cao nhất là lựa chọn hoàn hảo cho những chuyến du ngoạn nhưng người phải phải cần đánh bại Hải Cẩu Lốc. Chỉ có thể sửa bằng Bánh Răng, mỗi cái hồi 25% độ bền. Bên lề * Buồm da rắn được cho từ vào bản Hang Ten. * Buồm lông vũ'' được cho từ vào bản Eye of the Tiger Shark.'' * Cánh quạt sắt được cho từ vào bản Wilbur vs. The Volcano. Lỗi *Trong mô tả của Buồm lông vũ khi xem công thức, "your" bị lỗi chính tả thành "you". Gallery Thatch Sail on boats.png|Thatch Sail as seen on the boats. Cloth Sail on boats.png|Cloth Sail as seen on the boats. Snakeskin Sail on boats.png|Snakeskin Sail as seen on the boats. Feather Lite on boats.png|Feather Lite Sail as seen on the boats. Iron Wind on boats.png|The Iron Wind as seen on the boats. Walani_IronWind.png|Walani next to an Iron Wind. Walani Boatstop.png|Iron Wind mounted on stationary boat Walani Boatgo.png|Iron Wind propelling a boat En:Sails Thể_loại:Dùng giới hạn Thể_loại:Thẻ Hàng Hải